


A Change in Style

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, comedey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Can I request something with Vav crossdressing and a certain bear man enjoying how he looks in sexy ladies wear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Style

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav is surprised when he receives a parcel on his doorstep one morning. He picks it up to take it inside and checks the sender information. No official name is left except for ‘ _A Fan_.’ Vav grins excitedly, he’s never received a gift from a fan before. As he opens the box he is surprised to see a bundle of folded fabric. He recognises his trademark red white and blue colours and pulls a face.

He pulls the fabric out holding it out before him and gasps when it falls into the shape of a super suit. This one is different though. It has his logo on the chest so there’s no denying it’s for him, but this version is much more feminine and _revealing_. The collar is low cut in a v-neck shape, and there are no sleeves. The over-undies have a red tutu attached. He looks in the box hoping to find a note of explanation but instead he only finds the boots to go with it.

Vav frowns at the garment in his hand wondering who sent it. He spins around expecting X-Ray to jump out with a camera claiming responsibility for the prank but nothing happens. Vav eyes the suit curiously.

“No one has to know.” He whispers to himself as he quickly strips out of his civilian clothes and pulls on the tight suit. It clings to his body just as much as his usual suit but this one is cut in far more sexy way. Vav makes his way to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He watches his reflection blush at the sight of himself.

“I cannot go out like this.” He laughs and strikes some ‘sexy’ poses. His exposed thighs feel weird and he wonders how girls handle wearing short shorts. “X-Ray can _never_ know about this.”

Deciding that he’s had enough fun in the new suit Vav makes his way to his bedroom to get changed only to be stopped by the person who had snuck into his living room. Vav squawks and steps away from Mogar who is approaching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Your suit is different.”

Vav searches his face for any sign of mocking but Mogar just looks confused and interested.

“Uh yeah...It’s a gift from a fan. It’s dumb I know, I’m gonna get changed.”

As Vav goes to walk past Mogar a strong hand grabs his bicep pulling him back. Mogar doesn’t say anything he just holds his hands out and runs them curiously over Vav’s exposed skin which Mogar has never seen before. He starts at his shoulders running hands down his sides, and Vav holds his breath wanting nothing more than to run away.

Mogar gently runs his calloused fingers over Vav’s exposed collarbones and down to the collar of the suit. His hands and eyes drop down and land on his thighs. Vav blushes as the curious hands gently brush against his exposed legs.

“Mogar what’re you doin’?”

Mogar lifts his head, his expression unchanging. “I like this.”

Vav’s face heats up, and Mogar’s hands reach out to pull gently at the tutu.

“Why?”

Mogar shrugs. “You look like you are trying to attract a mate.”

Vav gasps. “I’m not! I just like how it looks.”

Mogar’s lips twitch up into a small smile. “It is working nonetheless.”

“Yeah..wait WHAT?” Vav stares at the calm bear man with wide eyes and sweaty palms.

“You are attractive like this. You would make a fine mate.” Mogar states matter of factly like he’s stating the fucking weather.

Vav’s mind is reeling. _All it took to get his attention was wear a skimpy version of my uniform?_ Vav stares at the ground his hands tangling with themselves awkwardly.

“Really?”

Mogar nods, and before they can continue the conversation there’s a chirp from Kablooie outside and Mogar is out the window without another word. Vav stares after him and realises he never found out why Mogar was in his apartment in the first place.

**********

Vav wakes up the next morning ready for a full day of patrolling, but when he goes to put on his suit he can’t find it. He searches everywhere in his apartment and realising he’s going to be late he reluctantly pulls on the skimpy version of the super suit. Conveniently his slow mo gloves are still around so he’s not without his powers.

When he meets up with X-Ray his best friend doesn’t stop laughing for a solid 20 minutes.

“You look like you’re going to an anime convention!”

“It was all I could find!” Vav’s trying to not be embarrassed about it but his friend’s teasing and the stares from civilians are making that very difficult.

“Oh so you had this lying around just in case?” X-Ray’s face is gonna split in half if he keeps grinning and laughing the way he is.

“It was from a fan!”

X-Ray crosses his arms and smirks. “ _Sure_ whatever you say buddy.”

Throughout their patrol Vav feels like someone is watching him, he’s sure it’s just civilians looking at hi new suit, but it’s making him nervous. After a few hours of this feeling bothering him he starts subtly eyeing the nearby rooftops and catches a glimpse of a familiar bear pelt. _That bastard._

“Mogar!”

Said man lands on the street next to the two heroes and he has a mischievous smile on his face.

“Yes?”

“Where is my suit?”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I would not know.”

Vav frowns not buying this for a second. X-Ray is looking between the two with confusion.

“Why would he know where it is Vav?”

Vav sighs and feels himself blush. “Because he,” he points an accusing finger at Mogar, “really likes this suit.”

X-Ray puts two and two together and starts laughing again. “Oh my god! He got rid of your suit so he could see your thighs! That’s hilarious.”

Mogar smirks. “I disposed of the inferior suit.”

Vav gapes at him.

“Bear man wants in your pants.” X-Ray stage whispers.

Vav crosses his arms and grumbles. “I would get revenge but you already walk around shirtless.”

Mogar raises an eyebrow. “You wish me to be more exposed?”

X-Ray steps back and pivots to walk away. “Nope I’m out, have fun fucking guys.”

Vav stares in shocked silence as Mogar removes his belt then reattaches it above his pants before dropping his yellow shorts. Vav’s face feels like an inferno and he can’t not stare at the pelt that is covering Mogar’s crotch.

“Better?”

Vav nods and quickly pulls out his phone to snap a picture in case he passes out. _I have to be dreaming, that’s the only explanation for why I have a buff hot guy dropping his pants for me._

“You said I look like I’m trying to attract a mate, well so do you.”

Mogar smiles sheepishly. “That is the goal.”

Vav swears his heart skips a beat. He steps forward and guides Mogar out of the sight of anyone else afraid someone will see his perfectly bare ass. They end up in alley, and before Vav can check if there’s anyone around a gentle hand is on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

Vav let’s his eyes flutter shut and goes along with the kiss. He bursts into a fit of giggles abruptly breaking the kiss. Mogar frowns at him.

“What is funny?”

Vav just waves a hand between them. “Look at us. We’re ridiculous!”

Mogar shrugs. “Irrelevant.”

Vav crosses his arms. “Oh yeah. Then what is relevant?”

Mogar reaches out and runs his hands down Vav’s exposed chest “This.” He smirks at Vav’s red face.

He runs a hand along Vav’s exposed biceps, and down to his gloved hands. “This.”

Mogar’s hands grip Vav’s thighs suddenly, earning a gasp from the hero. “And _This_.”

Vav laughs breathlessly. “You really like touching me.”

Mogar nods.

Vav leans in and kisses him again, then pulls back to whisper against his lips. “More touching can be arranged.”

*********

The next day Mogar’s bare ass is on the front page of the newspaper with Vav in his skimpy outfit in the background. Naturally X-Ray taunts him via text for this.

 **X-Ray:** I never wanted to see Mogar’s ass!

 **X-Ray:** This is your fault

 **X-Ray:** You can pay for my therapy

Vav laughs at his friends suffering,, turning at the sound of his front door opening. Mogar had disappeared after their night together without an explanation. Now the bear man is standing in the doorway with a bunch of shopping bags on each of his arms. He walks over to the couch without a word and dumps the contents onto the couch.

Vav stares in awe as dresses and lingerie of all styles and colours appear before him. He wants to ask Mogar how he got all these things, but he’s afraid to ask and a little preoccupied with confusion.

“Mogar what are these for?”

“For you to wear.”

Vav gasps and feels butterflies in his stomach. He eyes the pile of feminine attire with interest.

“You sure it’s not so you can see me wearing these?”

Mogar nods. “That too.”

Vav giggles and turns to the pile of clothing. _We are going to have so much fun._


End file.
